Christmas At Anubis
by randomdizzy
Summary: Just a little idea. One or two shot. Story better than summary. I own only the plot line.
1. Chapter 1

She was walking in the sitting room, putting gifts under the tree. None of it seemed real, no matter how hard she tried.

Humming a carol she liked, quietly skipping about, she thought about what the new year would bring.

"I hope it`ll be more interesting. Instead of just running around, doing errands. All I do here, all I did in there."

Her thoughts became more miserable, as happy as she was.

"Trudy? Is that you?"

She turned. "Yes, it`s me. Couldn`t you sleep or something?"

"No. You know what I`m like."

Trudy plastered on a smile, as she looked at her late night visitor.

Vera held onto the door frame, looking like she`d regret what she was about to do. She looked at the darker woman, noting the smile on her face.

"_She won`t be smiling soon. She`ll be very lucky to see dawn._"

As Vera went toward Trudy, she said "I promise you I`ll make it quick."

"What quick, sweetie?"

Vera felt so bad for what she was about to do to this gentle woman, but it was desperate. No, forget it, she couldn`t hurt her.

"Nothing, it`s fine. Trudy, I`m really sorry for all I did to you, even if you don`t remember it."

"I remember. It`s fine, all of it. Just water under the bridge. Want a drink?"

Vera felt so guilty as she accepted. Trudy happily skipped into the kitchen and made two hot chocolates.

"_She`s so innocent and sweet. No matter how much I hated her, I can`t just hurt her. Not even just a tiny bit. She`s so nice, forgiving everything I did to her._"

Vera felt miserable. She didn`t even notice as Trudy sat with her until she spoke.

"Why the long face?"

"Not much. Just... thinking."

"Come on, Vera. I know there`s something bugging you."

Vera just couldn`t take the sweetness. She broke down in tears, in front of Trudy, who she really didn`t want to see her cry. Trudy put her arms around her.

"Come on, tell me every thing on your mind."

"It`s... you won`t believe a word I tell you."

"I`ll believe you."

"It was Rufus. When I started work here, he wouldn`t let me make any proper friends. And I was meant to flirt with Victor to get Rufus what he wanted. I knew I had no choice. I did as orders said, but I really did end up falling in love. Then there was you. I remember walking in that day, and seeing you. You looked like you belonged here, a true mother. The kids all adored you. Jasper was supposed to flirt with you and try to make you happier out of Anubis, be sweet to you, then the second Rufus had what he wanted, we were supposed to just disappear and break your hearts. But by the time I was found out, I truly was in love. And I had a private word with Jasper, who really was in love with you. I wanted to be your friend, but the whole time, I knew we`d all be killed if I dared. I tried to ring you secretly, and explain all, but he checked my phone and saw I`d tried to ring somebody outside the three of us and he-"

Vera broke off, tears streaming. Trudy made Vera look at her and gasped.

"Vera! You... your face! Oh, my word, that _pig,_ he deserves to burn!"

Vera`s face was cut and bruised, and dripping with make up.

"You should have told somebody! Did you cover it up intentionally or did he force you to? I should call the police!"

"No need. He`s already dead. I covered it up because of him, now he haunts my dreams and I`m scared of sleeping!"

Trudy got Vera a tissue and carefully mopped her face up.

"Wait here a second, I`m going to get you some ice."

Vera felt so nasty as Trudy fussed over her, putting soothing cream on her cuts and bruises then lying her down tenderly and putting small towels of ice on the bruises to bring down the swelling.

"Trudy, you`re so nice. Even though I`ve been horrible to you."

"Never mind. That`s past and forgotten. The future is untold, what will be will be. And this here is a gift, which is why it`s called the present. You shouldn`t put make up on until all this is fully healed up."

Vera knew she was nasty, but slowly, she understood that Trudy, who had been her enemy since they met, was actually really sweet and gentle.

(At 7 in the morning.)

"Trudy, get up! It`s Christmas and there`s somebody who says they`ve really missed you!"

_Who on Earth would miss me? _Trudy thought, as she walked out, still half asleep.

"Is this pretty little angel Trudy?"

_I know that voice! But is this all a dream? Am I going to wake up soon? _Trudy opened her eyes and saw her ex-co-worker right in front of her, holding a big bunch of roses.

"Aw, little darling, still half asleep. Come over here, then. I missed you loads."

Trudy walked over slowly, feeling shocked and very tired. She woke up a bit as he hugged her.

"My Trudy. I`d forgotten you were so gentle and sweet. I really missed that."

"But how did you know I was still here?"

"Vera called me early hours this morning, said that you were a bit lonely. And I really missed you. Life`s not the same without a happy little woman like you running about, forever smiling."

Trudy whispered "I`m soon going to be crying in happiness. I really missed you too."

Victor heard Trudy and Jasper and went down to see them, his long nightshirt and cap still on. To Vera, this came as no surprise. Trudy and the students were so used to seeing him in a suit, that the kids gasped and Trudy hid her face on Jasper`s jacket.

"Vera?"

"Yup. Merry Christmas, Victor."

"Merry Christmas, Vera."

Trudy had hung mistletoe over the door and on the chandelier. She looked up above her and Jasper.

"Look up, sweetie."

He looked up, then looked into Trudy`s eyes. "Mistletoe?"

"Mmm-mm."

They leaned together and kissed.

Victor and Vera looked up at the chandelier and saw a bunch of mistletoe, then kissed.

In Fabian`s doorway, Nina saw the mistletoe. Then her sleepy boyfriend opened the door and she kissed him.

He pulled off her. "Nina-Nins, as fantastic as that was, what was it all about?"

Nina pointed up.

"Ah, mistletoe. Happy Christmas, my Nina."

"Happy Christmas."

The same thing was happening all over the house. And Trudy switched on her fairy lights, so the whole house was lit up and pretty.

This was a Christmas to remember.

**Gotta go! Hope you liked it. Random idea I came up with. Please R&R, RandomDizzy. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

(That evening, at dinner.)

Trudy put the dinner on the table. Smiling, she sat next to Jasper. He kissed her as she sat down.

Joy introduced conversation.

"So, what`s been going on last night? I thought I heard someone crying?"

"No, you didn`t." Trudy replied on Vera`s behalf.

Jasper and Victor looked at Trudy suspiciously.

She looked up and glanced at them.

"What? Oh, do I have something in my teeth?"

"No, darling, you don`t."

Trudy sighed in relief.

Vera shot her a 'Thank you' look, which Trudy acknowledged with a quick smile.

Nina said "So, why did it sound like somebody was talking and crying if nobody was?"

Trudy sighed inwardly. "You two were dreaming. Look, please keep this subject until later on."

_Give me time to make some excuses up._ Trudy felt really miserable, keeping secrets from her friends and boyfriend. She wanted to let Vera know that she was trustworthy and yet, she wanted to let Jasper know the exact same thing.

"Trudy, sweetheart, what`s wrong?"

She jumped at the whisper.

"Mm? Oh, nothing. Sorry, I was just..." She trailed off, knowing that he knew she felt bothered.

"I`ll tell you later, but you have to swear to me that you won`t tell anyone. _At all._"

Her voice was low, and only intended for him to hear, scarcely moving her lips.

"OK, darling. You just seem a bit quiet."

_I know I do, but I feel so bad! I want to tell you, but at the same time, I don`t want to betray my friend`s trust! _Trudy felt like she was split. Her friend or her boyfriend? She brought in the pudding, but she excused herself and went to her room.

She lay in her bed, tears spilling quietly down her face.

She murmured to herself "I can`t believe this. I have my friend who trusts me with her secret, but now my boyfriend wants to know and I`m caught between the two. I have to pick between them. Who`s more important?"

Trudy hid her face in her pillow, tears flooding. She sat up, then checked her mirror.

_Oh, great(!) I look like I`ve been electrocuted and had soap in my eyes. What`s worse, I look like a wet raccoon, makeup dripping down my face._

Trudy got her tissues and mopped herself up. Then she rinsed her face with cold water to cool herself down, dried her face and put on her water-proof makeup.

Then she muttered "Finally, I look partially respectable again."

She changed her pillowcase and then lay on her bed, reading her new J.K. Rowling book, _The Casual Vacancy._ She read at least halfway through it, when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"It`s not locked."

Her boyfriend opened the door, and held a bowl for her.

"Here, you don`t want to miss out. Vera told us everything about what Rufus did to her. She said that`s what was bothering you. Is it?"

"Yes. I didn`t want to tell in case she didn`t want me to, but I wanted to have an honest relationship with you, no secrets."

Jasper sat down and handed her the bowl.

"You know, darling, you`re not supposed to tell me your friends secrets unless they`re life-threatening. Do you know that?"

"I didn`t. But you know now, don`t you?"

"Yeah. Have you been crying?"

_Rats,_ Trudy thought. Jasper looked at her eyes.

"Aw, sweetheart, you have. Come here, tell me what happened."

"Not much to tell. I was just worried about Vera and upset because I didn`t know what to do for the best. You know what I`m like."

He smiled at her. "Yes, adorable and perfect."

She smiled back. "Now, you know full well that`s not true."

"It is, little Trudy."

She kissed his cheek, then said "In your eyes, maybe. In my mirror, it`s a horror."

He put an arm around her and cuddled her close.

"You can`t see what everyone else sees."

"You`re the only one who sees me as a beauty."

"No, I`m not."

They kissed happily enough, their argument barely an argument. He fed her the cake, then tried to make her go to the sitting room.

"Aw, but I don`t wanna go to the sitting room. I wanna just stay here with you."

"OK, OK, my little sweetheart. We`ll stay here. Can I ask you a question?"

"Go on."

"Would you marry me?"

Trudy`s eyes widened. "Yes."

Her voice was a whisper, but a happy one.

Jasper put a gold and diamond ring on her finger, then kissed her.

When they came apart, he said "My sweet, angelic little Trudy. I love you so much."

"And I love you."

_I can`t believe she`s going to be my wife. I was all set just to flirt with her, then disappear. But she captured my heart and I truly did fall in love. _Jasper wanted to keep her close all the time.

(Two days later.)

All the students were in the sitting room. Amber went into the kitchen, where Trudy was preparing the dinner.

"Trudes?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I was wondering if you were planning to go on holiday with Jasper, as you two seem really close now."

"Not until the summer holidays, then we`ll probably go camping or something like that."

Trudy got some stock cubes out of the cupboard and the ring caught the light. And Amber saw it.

"Oh my God!"

She squealed so loudly, Trudy jumped in surprise.

"Amber, sweetie, what`s wrong?"

"Is that an _engagement _ring?!"

Trudy went a light pink as she looked at her hand, then back and nodded.

"Oh, wow! You`re engaged!"

"Mm."

"This is huge! You and Jasper! Aw, congratulations!"

"Thanks, Amber, sweetie."

"I have _got _to get to work on your scrapbook! I can`t believe you`re engaged!"

"That makes two of us."

"It`s real gold. And a real diamond! Wow, he must have spent a fortune on it!"

Trudy smiled as she went back to her cooking. Jasper came in and surprised Trudy by sneaking up behind her and grabbing her arms, then kissing her cheek.

"Oh, sweetheart! You scared me!"

"Sorry, darling. You`re so little and sweet. Fancy going for a walk later on?"

"Ooh, yes, please!"

He gave her a hug, then said "You adorable little thing, Trudy."

Then Victor came in.

"Trudy Ana Rehman! What`s this nonsense I heard about you being engaged?"

**Gotta go! Hope you liked it. That`s Chapter 2. Please R&R, RandomDizzy. :D**


End file.
